


Bicycle

by unicarna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicarna/pseuds/unicarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke tries to teach Lexa how to ride a bike. A prompt from sydneygirlkomtrikru on tumblr. IT'S SO FLUFFY I'm sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sydneygirl1903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygirl1903/gifts).



”It’s called a bicycle. You’re supposed to ride it.”

Lexa regards the small seat and thin wheels with a frown, clearly unimpressed.

“You are supposed to balance on that thing?”

Clarke tries to contain a smile, “Yes, that’s easier once you’ve picked up speed.” She doesn’t mention how many bruises it took for her to realise that.

Lexa makes a non-committal sound. “And what’s the purpose of this… _bicycle_?” She says the word slowly, tasting the newness of it. “We have perfectly good horses.”

Clarke has to smile now. “It’s for  _fun_ , Lexa. You’re supposed to ride it just for the sake of it.”

Lexa looks blankly at her. “If this is your idea of fun, I’m losing faith in your ability to amuse me, Clarke.”

“Just try it once?”, Clarke smirks, pulling out her trump card, “For me?”

Lexa rolls her eyes, “One day that tactic will stop working.”

“Sure”, Clarke winks at her. “One day.”

Without another word, Lexa grabs the handlebar and almost gracefully straddles the bike.

“Now..”, Clarke starts, but Lexa interrupts her. “I understand how it functions, Clarke. Let me try.”

Clarke bites her lip as Lexa puts one foot on a pedal and pushes it down. As the bike starts to move forward, she pushes herself up, about to sit down on the seat. But she forgets to keep pedalling. The bike starts to wobble and Lexa’s white-knuckled grip tightens at she tries to pedal forward but the front wheel is digging itself into the soft ground and in the next moment, Lexa is lying on the moss, one leg caught under the bike.

“Lexa! Are you all right?” Clarke rushes forward, ready to prod and poke at the Commander’s limbs to make sure nothing is broken.

Lexa pushes her hands away and says in a low, precise tone. “Remove the bicycle.”

Clarke lifts it off of her. When she turns back to help her up, Lexa is already standing, a murderous glint in her eyes as she stares at the bike. Without a word, she takes hold of it again and takes off with a little more speed. This time she masters the pedalling, moving forward at a steady pace. That is, until she tries to turn too sharply. The fall is more of a crash this time, and Lexa grunts as the handlebar digs into her stomach.

When Clarke catches up, she moves the bike again and kneels next to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like slashing that thing to pieces with my sword.”

Clarke chuckles, relieved that she doesn’t appear to be badly hurt.

Lexa turns her head to meet Clarke’s eyes. “This was no fun at all, Clarke.”

“It can be once you’ve learned.”

“I have a feeling you only wanted to see the great Commander fall on her ass.”

“Not true. I value your ass. I wish it no harm.”

“Uh-huh.”

Lexa pushes herself up into a sitting position with some difficulty, grimacing at the pain in her stomach that is sure to leave a large bruise. Clarke watches her intently, making sure she’s not hurt worse than she lets on. She then dodges Lexa’s hands that tries to wave her away again, pulls up the Commander’s shirt and gently examines her stomach. Satisfied, she finally lifts her gaze to Lexa’s, finding a surprisingly gentle look in them.

“You’re a great healer, Clarke.”

Clarke snorts, but a betraying blush spreads on her cheeks. “Someone needs to make sure you remain in one piece.”

Lexa pointedly raises her eyebrows, “Especially after that someone put me at risk in the first place.”

“Fair enough.” Clarke stands and reaches out her hand, “Want to go again?”

For a moment, Lexa tries to resist taking it to prove to herself that she still can, but it’s not long before she allows Clarke to pull her up, resigning to the fact that she doesn’t want to deny her anything, ever. “Fine. But you will drive.”

Smiling fully, Clarke nods and picks up the discarded bike, instructing Lexa on how to sit on the carrier.

Moments later, when the bicycle once again falls over and Lexa lands with her body conveniently pressed tightly against Clarke’s back, she let’s out a rare, full laugh. At the lack of reaction from the other girl, however, she immediately sobers.

“Did I hurt you?”

Clarke moves to turn around and Lexa lifts herself up to give her space in case she is in pain. But when she sees the adoring look on Clarke’s face, her worry is replaced by something else entirely. In the next moment, Clarke pulls her down and Lexa lets out a startled cry that Clarke captures with her lips. The kiss is gentle, and it makes the ruthless commander of twelve clans soften and bend.

When they eventually pull back to breathe, Lexa smiles and says,

“I think I understand the fun in this activity now.”

Clarke hums in agreement. “I think it could be even more fun if we practice more.”

Lexa smirks, “Oh, definitely.”

 

The bike lies forgotten on the ground.


End file.
